The primary objective of the Neuroimaging Core of the CCNMD is to serve the pre-clinical project #3 and the clinical projects #1 and #2 utilizing image acquisition and image processing technology for quantitative measurements of confocal microscopydata, structural MRI (SMRI) including diffusion tensor imaging DTI, MR spectroscopy (MRS) and functional MR (FMRI). The core will provide well-established and validated neuroimage analysis methods but also introduce novel leading-edge methods with significantly improved efficiency and reliability. This core in the CCNMD is particularly important because of the need to provide quantitative methods of image analysis to serve several of the Center projects, the unique location of the neuroimage analysis lab close to the CCNMD research groups, and the excellent, well established cooperation between neuroimaging research groups at UNC and Duke, making it possible to pool the excellent complementary expertise of all groups. This close interaction is facilitated by high-speed networking and compatible hardware and software environments. The service of the Neuroimage Analysis Core will include quality assurance of image acquisition protocols, data transfer of image data to the image analysis lab, storing and archiving of clinical study image data, image processing to obtain quantitative measurements, rigorous validation and quality control of processing with intra- and interrater studies, and transfer of quantitative results to the Biostatistics Core for statistical analysis. The combination of the processing of volumetric images from confocal microscopy and from neuroimaging in one core such as an integrated approach to process SMRI, DRI, FMRI and MRS will make it possible to apply optimal state-of-the-art medical image processing technology to various types of image data. The Core Leaders primary appointment in Computer Science and his close interaction with leading groups in medical image analysis will ensure adaptation of software to the local needs and access to latest advances in methodology.